Electronic devices are frequently used in day to day life. The electronic devices may include television, refrigerator, air conditioners, fans, tube lights, cameras or other electronic equipments such as transmitters, antennas etc. All the electronic devices consume power regularly or at frequent intervals of time. For efficient power consumption, the electronic devices must be controlled or switched ON/OFF.
Appliances such as fans, tube lights or microwave may be controlled by regulating the electrical parameters associated with the appliances. For example, a user may control speed of fan, regulate operating power of the microwave as per requirement. However, it requires physical presence of the user to regulate or switch ON/OFF the appliances. A technique for controlling the appliances by a remote control device is well known. The remote control device may transmit signals for controlling the appliances. For example, the remote control device may simultaneously control air conditioners, fans or cameras as per the requirement. However, the technique is limited by location of the user. Moreover, the technique is incapable of updating the real-time status of the appliances to the user.
Another available technique discloses a smart device for controlling the appliances. The smart device is configured with internet and connected with the appliances. A user connected with the smart device via the internet may control the appliances from a remote location. Moreover, the user may control the appliances by connecting with processing device via communication channel. The processing device may be located nearby to the smart device and may further receive signals from the user to control the appliances. However, the technique requires installation of a smart device and/or processing device for controlling the appliances from a remote location.
Another available technique discloses real-time position monitoring of vehicles. The user may monitor real time coordinates of the vehicles based on the information received from a transmitter located in the vehicle. The user receives the position coordinates from the transmitter via a GPS server 114. However, the user is unable to control or update the positional coordinates of the vehicle as per choice.
In light of the above discussion, systems and methods are desired for providing real-time control of the electronic devices and services from a remote location.